Remember Me, Tohru
by Kayla Unicorn
Summary: Tohru loses her memory, after Akito finds out Kyo loves her and Tohru loves him back. Hatori is forced to erase her memory and take her far away from the Sohma's. Kyo runs away and meets her again two years later. He tries to get her full memory back and handle a surprise from her. A BIG surprise. KyoxTohru!
1. Chap1: Kyomi Honda

**I hope you enjoy this KyoxTohru fan fiction!**

* * *

Kyo sat on his couch in his apartment. He has been living there for about two years. He was Hiding

from what the Sohma family consider his "fate". He is not the type to run away. Yet he didn't have the

courage to fight or the weakness to give up. He could only think of running. All this happened because his true love,

Tohru, was forced to have her memory erased and he witnessed it.

- **Two Years Earlier** -

"No! Don't you dare," Kyo screamed as he was being pulled back by five of Akito's servants.

"Do it!," Akito ordered Hatori, "Do it, now," He screamed louder with a smirk.

Tohru was on her knees, staring into Hatori's eyes. Hatori could see the sadness in her eyes and shecould see it in his. He obediently placed the palm of his hand on her forehead. Suddenly a bright light emerged and disappeared,revealing Tohru unconscious. Her memories slowly disappeared. The day she first saw Shigure's house. The day she met day she finally realized her love for Kyo and how she felt Yuki was like a brother. It was all gone. All of her memories and feelings were tucked in the back of her head and locked away.

Hatori quickly picked her up and took her away, where Akito had requested. "No," Kyo screamed, pushing the servants backwards and running after Hatori. When he finally reached the gate, the only thing he saw was the light of Hatori's car, but that quickly disappeared. He turned around and saw Akito and the servants getting closer. He quickly opened the gate and ran into the forest. "I'll get you back," He muttered to himself as he disappeared from Akito's sight.

- **Back to Reality** -

Kyo rested his face into the palms of his hands. He was about to cry when heard a knock on the door and a women's voice. "Mi Mi, that's not our apartment," the women noted.

Kyo opened the door and looked at the child at his feet. She was two years old and had beautiful blue eyes and a rare shade of orange hair. He looked over to the women who had set her bag down and walked across to the open door. "Oh, I'm so sorry to disturb you. We live across from you, as you can obviously see," she awkwardly laughed. "We are your new neighbors," she held out her hand and with the other hand took her daughter's hand. Kyo just stood there looking at her brown hair and blue eyes. She looked confused. After a moment she smiled, "I'm sorry, I'm Tohru Honda," she cleared her throat, " This is my daughter, Kyomi."

Finally Kyo shook her hand, "H-Hi."

Tohru smiled again, "Pleased to meet you! We must get going," she bowed and said, "Goodbye." She then led Kyomi to their apartment and picked up the bag she dropped and entered the apartment.

Kyo closed his door and sat back on the couch. Suddenly he remembered the night, that happened to days before Tohru lost her memory.

- **Two Nights Before Memory Lost** -

Tohru and Kyo were standing in front of each other in Tohru's bedroom. Tohru was trying to fight back her tears, but they fought harder. She began to cry, "What I'm trying to say, Kyo," She began, "I-I Love You," she yelled, finally looking up at him.

He looked back at her with widened eyes. He stopped himself from talking and gently pushed Tohru against the wall, kissing her deeply. Moments later and they were beginning to become serious. Kyo was on top of Tohru and stopped kissing her. He looked at her, as if telling her he wanted to continue, but asking her if she wanted to continue. She nodded and began to kiss again.

- **Tohru's Apartment** -

Tohru helped Kyomi into her pajama's and tucked her into bed. "But mommy! I'm not even tired," Kyomi whined.

Tohru sighed and then smiled. Before she left, she kissed her daughter's forehead. "Goodnight," she replied as she turned the light off and left the door ajar. Seconds later the child dozed off to sleep. Tohru walked into the living room and stared blankly at the turned off T.V. She felt safe around her new neighbor. She didn't know why. She never met him in her life. Yet, she felt like she has known him since high school. She was interrupted by her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door. She quickly ran to the door and opened it.

* * *

 **So excited for chapter two. That chapter will be longer! Bye!**

 _~UniKay_


	2. Chap2: His name and Form

**Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Hi! Would you like some tea," she asked letting Kyo inside her was so confused. Why was she letting a complete stranger inside her house, with her sleeping child in the other room. She couldn't help but feel safe and comfortable. She could figure out why. She just met him and he was already consuming her.

She calmly walked into the kitchen and he followed."I'm sorry, I haven't told you my name. I'm Kyo Sohma," he said looking over her shoulder as she tended to the tea.

The name made her dizzy and begin to wobble her feet. She then blacked out for a few seconds and when she awoke she remembered a calm male voice in the back of her head, "Yuki, what was all those crashing sounds, Kyo isn't here. Is he?"

She was about to fall when Kyo caught her by her wrists, he slowly helped her onto her feet. "Are you alright? Does this usually happen," he asked.

She regained her balance and looked into his eyes. She nodded and shook her head, answer both of the questions. She then squinted at him. "K-Kyo," she softly said.

"Yeah, that's my na-" he paused and stared at her.

"Mommy." A little girl was dragging a cat plushie on an orange blanket while yawning and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Tohru knelt down to her height, "What's wrong Mi Mi?'

"My bed is all wet," The little girl began to cry.

Tohru hugged her tightly, "It's okay! Accidents happen." Tohru picked her up and before enter the bedroom she grabbed a couple sheets from a cabinet. Kyo picked up the cat plushie that was dropped and followed Tohru. As Tohru changed Kyomi into a night time diaper and some new pajamas, Kyo put new sheets on the bed. "Thank you," Kyo turned around and saw Tohru holding Kyomi on her hip. He moved out of the way and watched as Tohru put the child back to bed.

The both exited the room. Tohru poured two cups of tea and sat next to Kyo on the couch. Together they watched T.V. Hours later Kyo yawned and looked at the clock. It was almost 1 in the morning. He looked over to Tohru, she was asleep. He took a blanket from the cabinet Tohru got the sheets from. He gently covered her up and turned the T.V. off. Then he left.

Tohru opened her eyes. She saw little orange hairs sticking out in front of her. She quickly sat up, thinking Kyo had slept over and on the floor! It was just Kyomi watching cartoons and eating breakfast. She turned to look at Tohru. "Good morning Mommy," she said and smiled.

Good morning, Mi Mi." Tohru noticed a plate of cut up pancakes surrounded by strawberries and blueberries. Tohru pointed to the plate, "Where did you get that?"

Mi Mi looked at the plate and smiled, "Kyo made it for me while you were sleepy." She stood up and hugged her mother. "He also turned on cartoons." She turned and ate a cut up strawberry covered in maple syrup and continued to watch cartoons. Tohru got up and folded the blanket and packed it where Kyo had found it. She quickly made a bento lunch and took Kyomi's sticky hand. She walked across the hall to her neighbor's door and knocked.

Kyo opened the door after a short while. "Thank you for taking care of Mi Mi in the morning. I'm really sorry I fell asleep. So I made you this," she handed him the bento and smiled. Before he could say anything she closed the door to her apartment.

Tohru quickly got her daughter dressed and ready for her first day at daycare. As her daughter played, Tohru got herself ready. She didn't start work tomorrow, but today was Orientation, so they talked to the children about the rules and safety and if they didn't go to that, then she wouldn't be able to go for another month. They quickly excited the building and got into the car. After an hour, Tohru finally arrived back from dropping Kyomi off. She sat in her car and sighed. She just sat there with her eyes closed. Ever since Kyo told her his name, she felt like she was missing something. Like everyone in the whole world knew something she didn't know. She was deep in thought when she heard a tap on her window. She opened her eyes and turned her head. It was Kyo.

She smiled and tuned off the car. She got out and closed the door. "Hi," She said.

"Hi," he smiled.

She looked at him with a smile the slowly turned into a confused expression. "Do you need something?"

Kyo coughed awkwardly. A few minutes went by of them just staring at one another in silence, until Kyo broke it, "So... Where is Kyomi?"

Tohru smiled, "She's at daycare. Its orientation day for the kids. If I didn't drop her off today, I would be able to take her to day care for another month."

"Oh. When is her birthday?"

"August 4th," Tohru smiled at the thought of the first time she saw her baby, "I can't believe it's been two years since she was born."

"Yeah," he frowned wishing he was there when Tohru and Kyomi needed him the most.

"Are you okay. Did I say something to upset you. Oh, I'm sorry," She apologized.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine. I have to go," before she could blink he ran as fast as he could back to his apartment. He didn't want her to see him cry.

 _'That was strange'_ Tohru thought. She was about to enter the apartment lobby when she suddenly felt dizzy and soon fainted.

- **Tohru's Mind** -

"Don't look at me!" Kyo screamed as he transformed, "ARRRRGGGGHHH," he screamed in pain. Tohru watched as the boy with orange hair turned into something scary, something frightening. A monster. There was silence and the white smoke slowly disappeared. Kyo started at Tohru and Tohru stared at Kyo. Seconds later Kyo was running yelling to himself, "She saw me! She saw me! It's all over now! She saw me!"

- **Tohru's Bedroom** -

Tohru slowly fluttered her eyes open. She saw Kyo sitting next to her as she lay in her bed. He had his hand on her forehead to check her tempature. Tohru slowly realized he was the same boy from her ... it seemed like a memory, but seemed too supernatural to be real. Whatever it was she was scared and quickly jumped and hid her head under the covers.

"Are you okay," his words were soft and calming.

She slowly peeked over the covers He saw terror in her eyes. "W-Who are y-you," she stuttered.

He looked at her with confusion, "I'm Kyo, remember."

He saw her eyes change from terror to anger, "Who are you! Why do I keep seeing you in dreams! Or whatever they are!" He looked at her shocked. He looked at her like she was a ghost, "You know something," Tohru was more calm with her words this time around. "What," she asked.

"Excuse me," he quickly ran out of her apartment. He swiftly pulled his phone out and dialed a familiar number.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 coming soon!**


End file.
